Stinger (Transformers)
Stinger is the senary, later quinary antagonist in Transformers Age of Extinction. His alt mode is a red & Black Pagani Huayra & is the evil twin of Bumblebee. He is also a man-made Transformer turned Decepticon spy & sabotage specialist who is also Galvatron's second-in-command after Galvatron gives Stinger, Two-Heads and the other man-made Transformers minds of their own. ''Age of Extinction'' Stinger first appears deactivated in the KSI building displayed beside his alternate mode found by Shane Dyson and Bumblebee who were sneaking in. A nearby video add promoting Stinger claimed he is inspired by Bumblebee, but better while mocking the real Autobot. Bumblebee find this as an insult that he kicked the lifeless Stinger in response before converting, putting the blame on Shane for breaking him. After the Autobots attacked KSI & left, Stinger, alongside Galvatron, were activated to chase the Autobots down under the orders of Attinger before being forced to return after Joshua Joyce find malfunctions on Galvatron. Stinger was among the few prototypes brought in KSI's facility in Beijing before being brought to life by a now living Galvatron & began to follow under his command. Stinger participated in the battle in Hong Kong, attacking the Autobots Hound & Bumblebee. Optimus then came back with reinforcements, saving Hound & Bumblebee who then ride Strafe, only to be attack by Stinger. The two fought atop the pterosaur Dinobot, before the latter crashed. Bumblebee then shoots Stinger, causing him to be decapitated. Afterwards, Bumblebee picked up his decapitated head & fed it to Strafe, showing how he hates cheap knock-offs. Gallery Pagani-Huayra.jpg|Stinger's vehicle mode, a 2014 Pagani Huayra. 800px-AOE bee and stinger.jpg|Bumblebee meeting Stinger for the first time AOE-Stinger-Robot.jpg|Stinger in KSI Stinger In The China War.jpg|Stinger In The China War 800px-CheapKnockOffs.jpg|Stinger's death after Bumblebee fed his head to Strafe Stinger (Age of Extinction).jpg|Stinger running concept art. Trivia *Stinger can be considered as the evil counterpart of Cliffjumper, as both characters bear the same body type as Bumblebee but red instead of yellow & transforms into a different brand of car. **He is also the second Decepticon in the live action film series whose appearance is based from an Autobot, the first being Barricade. *One of Stinger's earlier designs portray him to be a female robot under the name "Widow Maker", who is presumingly a supposed homage to Nightbird. *In the comics, much like Scorponok, Stinger can talk despite he had never spoken a single word. *Ironically, Stinger is the working name for one of Autobot Blaster's Mini-Casette minion from the G1 Transformers: The Movie, whose robot mode is a scorpion & the live-action film version of Sideswipe. *Most of Stinger's toys are not accurate to that of his depiction in the film due to the licensing of his Pagani Huayra alt mode as most of his toys are all redecos of Knock Out, Sideways & even Bumblebee. He is also the second live-action Transformer character who never receives a toy but instead a redeco of another Transformer character with Dino/Mirage as the first. Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Spy Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Multi-beings Category:Elementals Category:Mute Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Genderless Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Giant Category:Terrorists Category:Mong